


Be concerned

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: Tyler also felt... numb, that was the only he could describe it; he didn't feel sad, he didn't feel happy, he just felt empty.





	

Tyler sat down on the floor in the bathroom, leaning back against the bathtub, looking down at the thin piece of metal in his hands. He was just sick of feeling the way he did, he was always feeling so low he could barely manage to get through the day. Tyler also felt... numb, that was the only he could describe it; he didn't feel sad, he didn't feel happy, he just felt empty.

  
Tyler could tell his parents were getting worried about him, they had been throwing him concerned looks but they had began to start asking him question when he stopped going to church. He just didn't feel like going anymore, if there really was a God why would He let people feel this way? Why would He let them suffer like this?

  
While he was staring at the razor he was holding Tyler could hear his family coming back into the house after church, but he decided to ignore it since he always locked the door when he came into the bathroom to do this. 

 

Tyler stood up and pushed down his trousers before getting in the bathtub and sitting on the edge. He looked down at his thighs and ran a finger over the scars both old and new. After doing that for a few minutes he picked up the razor that he had placed down next to him and brought it down next to his thigh where there was no marks. Tyler hesitated for a moment before pushing the razor into his the soft skin, he hissed out a breath when he felt the stinging pain of the razor slicing through the vulnerable skin. 

 

After he finished slicing at the skin he watch as the blood began to build up and flow down his thighs and down into the bathtub. He sat there for a few minutes when he decided to get cleaned up and that was when he realised his mistake; he hadn't gotten anything to clean the cuts and the bandages where on the other side of the bathroom.

 

Tyler cursed to himself before standing up and stepping over the side of the bathtub. Just as he made his way towards the cupboard over the sink he heard the door open behind his and spun around to see his mother standing there, staring at his thighs and the blood dripping down them in horror.

 

"Tyler..." His mother whispered and Tyler braced himself for shouting but instead she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

 

Tyler froze, he couldn't remember the last time his mother hugged him. He slowly raised his arms around her and after a few moments she pulled away and put her hands on his cheeks.

 

Tyler only realised he was crying when his mum began to wipe away the tears that were falling down his face. 

 

"C'mon Ty." His mum whispered before guiding his towards the toilet and making his sit down.

 

She then went towards the cupboard and pulled out a packet of antiseptic wipes and picking up the bandages up off the floor before kneeling down by Tyler feet. She pulled out a few wipes and set out to clean the blood that was still dripping from the cuts and then began to wrap them with the bandages.

 

After his mum was finished she grabbed his hand and pulled up so he was standing up, she then guided him towards his bedroom and then towards his bed. When he was laying down surrounded by blankets his mum stood up from where she was sitting on the bed.

 

"I'm going to talk to your dad, okay Tyler." She said before making her way to the door, "Just shout if you need anything and I will come running." She said.

 

When she was about to turn the light off Tyler spoke up for the first time since she had found him.

 

"Will you leave the lights on mum?" He croaked out and his mum managed to plaster a shaky smile on her face.

 

"Anything you want." She said before turning around and closing the door gently behind her.

 

Tyler spent the next thirty minutes staring at his ceiling when he heard footsteps outside of his room. When his door open he saw it was his siblings. Maddy made her way over to Tyler and lay down

next to him, cuddling up, and soon his other siblings followed her lead.

 

When his mum and dad finally finished talking they found the four of them cuddled up and fast asleep. His mum walked over and leaned down to kiss them all on the forehead before walking over to the door.

 

"I love you." She whispered to the room before closing the door behind her and her husband.

 

  
**Hi thanks for reading. Comments would be appreciated. Stay alive frens |-/**  


End file.
